


Waste of a Sunrise/Like a Light

by perniciousLizard



Series: Hot and Cold Blooded (Alphyne Collection) [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne Week, F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompts were "Morning" and "Night."  Alphys and Undyne have a romantic date at a landfill, and Alphys wakes up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waste of a Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This was for [Alphyne Week](http://alphyneweek.tumblr.com/)

“Hey. Hey, babe.  It’s time.  Get up, or you’ll miss it.”  

Alphys wasn’t really sleeping.  Undyne’s strong arms held her against her chest, and Alphys didn’t want to move.  

“You’re going to miss it, you dork!  Get up!”  Undyne shifted and started prodding the side of Alphys’ face.  

“Ugh, okay, okay,” Alphys said, against Undyne’s shoulder.  

“It’s not romantic if I’m the only one looking at it!”  

Undyne’s yelling set off a round of return yelling from the seagulls.  Alphys heard wings flapping, and turned her head just in time to see the birds fly off, silhouetted by the sunrise.  

“Oh.  Oh, Undyne!  It’s so b-beautiful…”  

“Told ya!”  

The clouds over the garbage dump were lit orange and red around the edges.  A light haze hung over everything, and gave the piles of trash a strange, dream-like quality.  

Up until that moment, the trash had just been reminding Alphys of one of the darker times in her life.  Meeting Undyne _had_ been the one good thing from then, though.  She had met her and spoken with her for the first time in the dump underground.  

“I want to find where the water came in on Mt. Ebbot,” Alphys said.  “I wonder what it looks like, on the surface?  Why was there so much garbage?”  

“I bet you have a theory!  Let’s hear it!”

The seagulls settled down again, and Alphys verbally worked through her thoughts.  She was excited when she realized that finding the source of the water was definitely possible.  That meant all her theories could be completely wrong!  And she would get to find out!  

“Ngyaaaahhh–all this red just makes me feel passionate!”  Undyne said.  She breathed in, deep.   “It smells horrible!  I LOVE IT!  All this stuff, tossed away, but look at it!  It’s still here!  No one wants to think about it, but can you ignore that stench?  NO!  You can’t escape it!  You can’t get rid of it!”

“W-well, hopefully, it will eventually decompose…”

“You try to ignore it but it turns into something better!”

“I…I guess…”  Methane had its uses, Alphys figured.  

“Even trash is important!  And beautiful!”  Overcome by her passion, Undyne smooched Alphys on the top of her head.  

“The sky is really pretty?” Alphys agreed.  

Off in the distance, a human was waving its arms at them.  

“I…I d-don’t think…that guy is just…saying hi to us.”  Alphys pulled away, nervous.  They had walked past a lot of no trespassing signs on the way to their spot.  

Undyne swore.  "Alphys, we have to run for it!“  She jumped up.  She tucked their plastic lawn chair under one arm, grabbed their snack bag with the same hand, and tucked Alphys under her other arm.

The next few minutes were a blur.  Undyne, unencumbered by armor, leapt over the back fence and made it to the car in record time.  She tossed Alphys in the driver’s seat and jumped in the car herself through the passenger side window.

"Hit it!”  Undyne scrambled to get her seat belt on.

Alphys fumbled with the key, but once it was turned and the car was running, she shot off towards home without even struggling with the gears.  

“If I ever rob a bank, you get to be my getaway driver,” Undyne said.  "Not that I would!"

"I don’t know why anyone would rob a bank in person when they can just hack in and take the money that way, without all the g-guns,” Alphys said.  

“Why aren’t we rich, already??”  Undyne kissed her.  "I’m joking.  Maybe!"

"Oh, good?  Maybe?”

“Anyway, the people who want to kill you are what make the robbery exciting!  You aren’t just staring at a screen.  We could have looked at pictures of sunrises over landfills on the internet, but wasn’t it so much better seeing it in person?”  

“It was something, actually.  I wasn’t really…into the idea, but…I mean, we met in a dump, right?  I thought it would just be d-depressing, but…”

“Yeah.”  Undyne went quiet, and the inside of the car seemed suddenly still without her talking.  

“Getting to see the sky was like…” Alphys struggled to explain.  "It’s not back then, is it?  Things are different now!  Even the trash is different?   _I._..feel so different than I used to…"

"In good ways, right, babe?”

“Yeah.  Everything’s…so much better than I thought it could ever be.”

Undyne nodded.  "You want to pick up breakfast, somewhere?"

"D-don’t we smell like garbage, though?  Everyone will think…”

“Who cares what they think!  I want pancakes!”

She saw Undyne grinning at her in the corner of her eye, and Alphys found herself smiling back.  “That does sound pretty good.”


	2. Chapter 2

An elbow to the gut transformed Undyne’s peaceful rest into a few seconds of flailing, vengeful rage.  

“You’ll pay for that!” she yelled, at no one, full volume.  When she finally woke up enough to realize she was in bed and no one was attacking her, she found one of her magic spears in hand.  Well, if she  _had_ been attacked, she would have been ready.  

There was no way she hadn’t just woken up Alphys.  

She got rid of the spear and went to apologize.  Alphys was fast asleep next to her.  Her elbow was suspiciously on Undyne’s side of the bed. Apparently Undyne’s wife could sleep through a truck backing into their house.  

Undyne sighed and settled back in.  "Dammit, Alphys."

Alphys might be sleeping through all of Undyne’s noise, but she didn’t seem to be enjoying it.  She kept making small, distressed noises in the back of her throat.  Sweat dripped down her face, and her pillow felt damp to the touch.  

"Whatever you’re fighting in there, kick its ass!” Undyne said.  Maybe Alphys could hear her, in there, and the encouragement would make the dream turn into a better one.  "Sock it in the jaw!  If it’s chasing you down, turn around and face it, head on!"

Alphys moaned.  

"C'mon babe.”  Undyne leaned over her and held Alphys’ shoulders.  Her hair fell over her shoulder and brushed against Alphys’ face.  "If you can’t do it, I’ll do it."

Alphys went still.  Undyne stayed quiet, listening to their Mew Mew Kissy Cutie wall clock tick away the seconds.  

Undyne nodded.  "See?  I hope you–”

Alphys gasped and launched herself up, clocking Undyne in the forehead with hers.  She screamed.

Undyne screamed.  The house was filled with the sound of the both of them screaming, together.  

“UNDYNE! Un…undyne?”  Alphys said.  "Ow, oh my god, are you okay?"  She rubbed her forehead.  

"What the hell, babe?  Are _y_ _ou_ okay?”  Undyne grabbed Alphys’ hands.  "That was some dream!"

"Dream?  God.  What a…what a _nightmare_.  God.  I can’t…I’m–I’m so sorry.  I woke you up?”  

“You nailed me right in the gut!”  Undyne said.  "I hope you did the same to whatever was after you!"

Alphys shook her head.  She took a few deep breaths, and Undyne waited for her.  The breathing thing was important.  

"N-no. It was.  God.  It was just…it was _horrible_.  And…I can’t…I don’t think I can…”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Undyne said.  

“I’m going to just get up for a little while,” Alphys said.  She sat up and rubbed her head, again.  There was a small mark where they’d collided.  

“Yeah!   Let’s put in a movie.”  

“You don’t have to stay up with me,” Alphys said.  "You have work, and…"

Undyne shrugged.  "Hey, I got in a good four hours.  I’m set!  I used to get the same bad dream all the time, and I’d always just get up and go outside and punch stuff until I cleared my head out.”

“R-really? Did that work?”  

“Yeah!”  Undyne scratched under her scar.  She didn’t wear the eye patch to bed.  If Alphys asked what her old bad dream had been about, she would have told her.  

“It sounds like after that it’d be tough to go back to sleep.”

“If you punch stuff hard enough, you go out like a light afterwards!  Or I always did.  You have to wear yourself out!  Hey, let’s skip the movie and I’ll set up some targets!”

“That sounds…kind of fun?”

Undyne spent the next hour teaching Alphys how to throw a proper punch.  They took a bath after that to wash off all the sweat from bad dreams and training.  The warmth from the water calmed Alphys down, finally, and she drifted off to sleep.

Undyne wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to bed.


End file.
